Home Sick
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: It has been a few months since Ginji has left Mugenjou with Midou Ban. He is not having a good time though. Nightmares have plagued his mind about the friends he left behind. Can Ban help him when Raite decides to take control? No yaoi. Please R&R! :D


Home Sick

Ginji woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, and his breathing came in gasps. He sat up and watched his partner sleep soundly next to him in the small car. He pushed a button on the dash and green lights filled the tiny screen. "3:28 in the morning. . ." Ginji sighed. _'I need some air,'_ he thought to himself, and as quietly as he could, opened the car door. He had one leg out when a voice from behind him made him freeze in his tracks.

"Where are you going at this time of night?"

Ginji turned to face his friend, "Ban-chan. . ." he said softly. He forced a smile onto his face. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Ban sighed and sat up in his chair. He looked Ginji straight in the eyes. "This is the third night in a row Ginji. What's wrong?" he said with a serious tone.

Ginji went wide-eyed. _'He knew all this time?!'_ he thought to himself. He dropped his head, "It's nothing Ban-chan. I just need some air. I'll be fine." And without waiting for a rebuttal Ginji walked from the car, shutting the door casually behind him.

Ban sighed. He fell back into the drivers seat and stared at the ceiling for a few long minutes. The silence started to grate on his nerves. "Shimatta." he sighed heavily and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

He walked to the nearby park where Ginji would most likely be, and sure enough, Ginji was standing in front of the fountain, like a statue. Ban watched him for a moment then walked up behind him, but he stopped after a couple steps, as he felt an ominous feeling wash over him. _'This can't be good.'_ He thought to himself. _'This is something that I would expect to feel in Mugenjou. What the heck's going on?!'_ he stared at Ginji for a moment, at a loss as to what was going on in his friends mind. "Ginji." He said blankly.

Ginji didn't move or say a word. He showed no signs that he heard Ban at all. He just stood there, looking at his reflection in the still waters of the fountain. What Ban couldn't see though, was that Ginji's eyes had become very small. They showed no kindness at all now, just sadness, defeat, and anger.

Ban was getting nervous. He had only felt this from Ginji once before, and that was the first time they met. _'But why? Why would Raitei take control?'_ He prepared himself for the worst and called out again. "Raitei. Face me."

This time there was a response. Small arcs of electricity danced all over Ginji's body. He turned around and faced Ban, tears streaming down his face.

Ban was taken aback by Ginji's expression, but recovered quickly. "Ginji. I'm very disappointed in you. I told you that you weren't allowed to transform into Raitei." He said, but in a slightly lighter tone. The tears meant that Ginji was still just below the surface. Raitei had not completely taken over. "Come back to the car." He took a great risk and turned his back on Ginji as he started to walk back to the Lady Bug, his hands in his pockets. "Some rest will do you good."

"Gomen nasai. . .Ban-chan." Ginji struggled out as he watched his friend walk away. Electricity exploded from his body as Ginji rushed after Ban.

_'This is just great!'_ Ban anticipated this and with his great speed, faced Ginji and dodged his first attack. He got behind Ginji and tried to kick him, but Ginji disappeared from his view.

Ginji was behind Ban in an instant and charged up, but was only able to catch his left arm as Ban rushed away from his uncontrollable friend.

Ban held his arm, as he and Ginji stared each other down. _'I'm glad no one else is around. The last thing we need is an audience.'_ He thought as he struggled with his next move. _'This is bad though. I can't use the Jagan on him. He's way too fast. I'd never get him to look me in the eyes long enough.'_

Ginji glared at Ban with anger filled eyes. The air was thick with blood lust. "You should have left us alone, _Ban-chan._" He spat out Ban's name like it was dirt in his mouth.

Ban stood up straight and released his arm. Pushing his glasses back onto the brim of his nose he asked, "So, what made you come out to play Raitei?" actually glaring at Ginji.

"Ginji is weak." Raitei retorted. "I have taken over to protect him from himself."

"I'm protecting Ginji, so you don't have to anymore."

"Yea, I see what a great job your doing." Raitei retorted back.

Ban clenched his hands into tight fists. "So, I take it you won't leave then?"

"This is all your fault."

"How's that?" Ban asked in an uninterested tone.

"If you wouldn't have taken Ginji out of Mugenjou, he wouldn't be this fragile. This weak."

Ban sighed, "Look. Contrary to what you all think Ginji walked out of Mugenjou on his own. I never forced him to come with me. It was his choice."

"Liar!" Raitei screamed as he rushed the Jagan user again. His speed increased though and he hit Ban right in the face with a thunder punch.

Ban flew backwards, stunned from the impact. He got to his feet quickly though, rubbing his face where Raitei had struck him. "Fine. You wanna play that way, I see." Ban clenched and unclenched his right hand a few times. "Let's end this Raitei."

"Yes. Let's end this for good." Raitei said as energy danced around him.

_'Ginji. Forgive me.'_ He thought as he pulled out his full speed, and disappeared from Raitei's view.

Raitei looked around for a moment, expecting Ban to come from behind him again. He stopped cold in his tracks though, as Ban appeared right in front of his face.

Ban didn't give Raitei the time to come back to his senses; he slammed his fist hard into Ginji's abdomen.

Ginji's mouth moved but nothing came out, as his body failed him and he fell into Ban's waiting arms.

Ban supported Ginji and carried him back to the Lady Bug. He carefully lowered the boy into the passenger seat, reclining it to a comfortable position. He then climbed into his seat and rested for a few minutes himself. Just long enough to catch his breath.

"Man, what a pain." He gasped out. He sat up and turned to his sleeping friend. Ban ran his hand through Ginji's blonde hair. The boy was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his face and neck. Ban then placed his hand on Ginji's forehead. "A fever." He noted, as he started the car, but let it run off the battery. It was enough to get the air conditioning running.

A pinging sound made its way to Ban's ears and he looked away from Ginji to see that it had started raining. Ban thought for a moment, "Well, that kinda works to my advantage." He said and rummaged in the rear seat of the car.

A few minutes later he sat straight in his seat, holding a blue rag in his hands. He rolled down the window and allowed the now pouring rain to soak the rag. He rung it out and quickly brought it back into the car. He folded it into thirds and placed the rag on Ginji's forehead.

Ginji stirred at the touch of the cold cloth on his skin. He mumbled incoherently, then opened his eyes. He looked around the dark space around him; shades of grey's, black and white played a dizzying dance around him. When his vision cleared he was surprised to see that he was back in the car. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw the Jagan user smiling at him. "B. . .Ban-chan?"

"Shh. . .just relax Ginji." He said trying to comfort the boy. He patted the damp cloth all over Ginji's face and on his neck. "You're all right." He stroked the boy's blonde hair as he spoke, a comforting smile still on his face.

"But. . .Ban-chan? How?. . .What?" Ginji's memories were jumbled and he was very confused about the current situation. He was getting anxious, and more blood raced to his head as his heart beat increased. He began to get dizzy as his fever threatened to burn him alive. He moaned and closed his eyes. _'Why won't Ban-chan answer me?'_ he questioned in his mind.

Ban quickly re-cooled the cloth and pressed it gently, but firmly on Ginji's forehead. "Go to sleep Ginji. Don't worry about a thing." His voice was soft; almost a whisper.

Ginji fought the urge to go to sleep. He wanted to know what had happened. Why was he so sick? Why were there holes in his memory? Just what exactly happened?! These questions and more raced back and forth in Ginji's feverish mind, making him even dizzier. He was confused and feverish, and anxiousness quickly turned to all out fear and panic. He shook his head side to side and tried to grab Ban's hand, but his body didn't want to obey his commands. His arms swung around the small car wildly, his breathing quick and labored and his fever sky rocketed.

It took a few moments, but Ban was able to catch Ginji's arms. He held Ginji's wrists together with one hand, keeping his arms taught, and with his other hand he held Ginji's head still.

Even though he was sick, he was still putting up a pretty good fight. Ban had to be careful though. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his friend while trying to help him. He constantly kept tabs on how tightly he was holding Ginji's wrists and head.

He leaned next to Ginji's ear and whispered, "Ginji. Its Ban-chan. Calm down. There's no reason for you to be scared. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you. Sleep Ginji. Sleep." Within moments the boy's strength started to fade. Ban released Ginji's wrists and they rested limply on the car seat. Ban retrieved the cloth that he had discarded while fighting with Ginji. It was still cool, so Ban wiped Ginji's face and neck before letting it rest on his forehead.

"B. . .Ban-chan. Gomen. . .nasai." Ginji gasped out, as the fever took over his mind, and he fell into a dreamless darkness.

Ban sighed and ran a hand through his hair and over his face. "Baka. There's nothing for you to apologize for." He whispered back, watching Ginji finally resting peacefully.

Ban stayed up the rest of the night with him. When Ginji finally awoke late the next morning, his fever had completely broken, and he had no memory of the previous night. Ban decided that it was best that he didn't remember. _'It's not important right now.'_

_Owari__

* * *

_This was supposed to be the final chapter of my other GB fanfic. However, that fanfic changed (as I was writing it) and I could no longer use this. So, I decided just to leave it as a one shot thing. XD No yoai, unless you see it that way, then fine. Ano. . .My vision for this while writing it, is that this takes place a few months after Ginji leaves Mugenjou to be in the GetBackers with Ban. He's been having nightmares though as he is worried about the Volts members that he left behind. Please reveiw! Thanks!

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


End file.
